Cotton Cowboy
by Khilari
Summary: 50 sentences for Woody.


#01 - Hood

Andy pulls his hood up against the rain and carefully tucks Woody inside his collar.

#02 - Buzz

Woody can't help feeling a little satisfied when Buzz's voiceclips degrade to the same scratchy quality as his.

#03 - Wish

If he could he'd keep everyone he loves in one place and then he'd never have to leave them.

#04 - Seasons

The seasons circle around so regularly, every summer when Andy plays with them outdoors leading inevitably to fall and pocketfuls of conkers dumped on the windowsill, that it's a shock to realise everything else has only been moving forwards.

#05 - Threat

Sometimes, when the other toys weren't listening to him, Woody had wished he could back up his leadership with actual force; after meeting Lotso he was glad he couldn't.

#06 - Portrait

He'd got it backwards; the merchandise didn't have his face on it, it had Sheriff Woody's face on it, and part of that merchandise was him.

#07 - Loud

When Jessie wakes him up by yodelling in his ear he almost regrets bringing her home with him.

#08 - Energy

After Jessie arrives Buzz realises Woody isn't actually overworked - the Roundup toys just have a ridiculous amount of energy and Woody likes to do something useful with his.

#09 - Purge

Sometimes Bo Peep's absence leaves an ache in Woody's chest and he wonders whether it would help if he could cry.

#10 - Mouse

'They eat toys,' Woody says sullenly while Buzz laughs and picks up the squirming mouse; he means toys that have been thrown out, toys too old and worn to get away, but it's easier to put up with being teased than explain what he's really afraid of.

#11 - Attic

Woody remembers the attic in faded sepia tones, a place where age and dusty light rendered objects indistinct, until Andy brought colour back into the world.

#12 - Second-Rate

Ten seconds ago having a pullstring didn't feel like something to be ashamed of.

#13 - Dash

The mad scramble to get back into place is routine - so is panicking about it.

#14 - Attitude

Looking back Woody suspects half the toys fussing over Buzz when he was new were doing it because they thought Woody needed taking down a few pegs.

#15 - Wisdom

Wisdom comes not with age but with experience, he was nearly forty when Buzz arrived but he didn't start growing up until then.

#16 - Sight

Lenny had been a quiet guy, often part of the background, and Woody feels horrible about only really missing him when there's something at a distance he needs to see.

#17 - Address

A scrap of paper and three lines of writing - is this all it takes to change their future?

#18 - Minute

'I'll only be another minute, Bo,' he says, but the crook around his neck pulling him away from his notes says that she doesn't believe him.

#19 - Cotton

He can't help being hardheaded and soft-hearted - it's how he was made.

#20 - Claw

The aliens' worship of the claw is still ludicrous, but right now he could almost worship it himself.

#21 - Limit

He wouldn't trade the limitations of being a toy for the uncertainties of being human.

#22 - Unique

Rare as he is he's not the only Sheriff Woody doll in the world, just the only one with ANDY written on his boot.

#23 - Gravity

Fortunately gravity is forgiving to people made of cotton.

#24 - Yesterday

It feels like yesterday that Andy's father passed him into Andy's eager hands; now Andy's hands are the large ones passing him to Bonnie and he wants to protest that time can't possibly have gone this quickly.

#25 - Jungle

After the experience in Sid's room he finds himself wondering about cannibal tribes in movies, especially when the heroes don't speak their language.

#26 - Garden

The dappled light of the trees, Andy's laughter, Bonnie's sound effects, the way the ground spins past him as Andy turns, he tries to remember every second because this is the last time and when Andy puts him down it will be forever.

#27 - Question

'So - who has my hat _this_ time?'

#28 - Text

Trixie shows him how to set up a text messaging account but he never quite finds the courage to text Andy.

#29 - Plastic

Buzz's pristine whiteness is never more annoying than when Woody's trying to clean grass stains out of his legs.

#30 - Block

He never realised how many things they used the alphabet blocks for until Molly grew out of them.

#31 - Escort

He walks Bo back to Molly's room and in the hallway there's no one to watch if they kiss.

#32 - Insult

When another kid's action figure insults Andy at a playdate Buzz is the only one of them to keep his head and break up the resulting brawl; Woody knows he was right but still won't speak to him afterwards.

#33 - Blood

It's not until Bonnie scrapes her knee and his insides twist the same way they did whenever Andy was hurt that Woody realises he loves his new owner.

#34 - Gold

They go on a treasure hunt through the garden and Andy's imagination, following a map tea stained and carefully singed at the edges, to find Andy's pocket money buried right under the X.

#35 - Spot

'Okay, okay, everyone onto the bed, let's give Andy a proper welcome home,' says Woody and it doesn't occur to him until he sees Buzz's expression that he's normally more protective of his spot.

#36 - Melt

The feeling of melting plastic running down his face is going to haunt his nightmares for a while.

#37 - Guilt

Having the other toys apologise for throwing him off the moving van is awkward when he suspects he deserved it.

#38 - Duel

Why does he only ever get into fights he doesn't have a hope of winning?

#39 - Stranger

Woody is exasperated to find Buzz deluded again; annoyance is appropriate for a problem which can be fixed and better than mourning for a friend reverted to a stranger.

#40 - Wait

When Slinky climbs into his lap Woody wraps his arms around Slinky's coils and whispers that their owner will have a child one day, that they won't be in the attic forever.

#41 - Glow

'Woody, I am not standing here so you can read by me, just wait until daylight.'

#42 - Action

He's not an action hero the way Buzz is, he just does one thing after another until everyone's safe and he's far too stubborn to stop before reaching that point.

#43 - Chain

The links may be fragile but the chain they form is strong, hand clasps hand and even in death they will not let go.

#44 - Bitter

He is _not_ upset that Jessie can ride Bullseye better than him, she's just had more practise.

#45 - Lock

Andy's mom lost the spare key to Andy's window a while ago, fortunately she never thought to look in the bottom of the toy box.

#46 - Order

Woody's rather impressed that Buzz got the toys all the way to Al's Toy Barn, he doubts they would have gone that far if he was the one telling them to.

#47 - Friends

Woody's used to watching over his friends so it's a little disconcerting to realise they've guessed he'll have more trouble settling in at Bonnie's than they will and are watching over him right back.

#48 - Prison

He'd thought he was leaving his friends in paradise, not prison.

#49 - Journal

Hamm likes wikipedia, Rex and Trixie play free flash games, but everyone reads Andy's Facebook account.

#50 - Zero

He's not going to last long enough to need a new owner after Bonnie but that's okay, there's only so many times a toy can be as lucky as he has.


End file.
